Very Good
by Ichiro Kurosaki
Summary: What if after the winter war, Ichigo didn't lose his powers, What if he found Tia, and saved her life? IchigoxTiaHarribel
1. Chapter 1

A/N: AHH…HA-HA-HA-HA... GUESS WHOS BACK? (Beginning from very good, k-

Pop song by: Block B)

After so long of being uninspired and lazy I decided to write a fanfic.

The Pairing? IchigoxTia Harribel.

ON WITH THE SHOWWWW.

(Sorry I have had wayyyyy to much sugar.)

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach (Idiots making me put up a disclaimer its freaking FANfiction.)

Chapter one: Tired and Alone

(Third person P.O.V)

As Ichigo stared up at the stars, he reflected on what happened just a few mere hours ago.

The fight with Aizen, and all of the blood, death, and agony.

Why, the hero of the winter war pondered, why did all of the innocent beings have to die?

Hollow , Shinigami, Human. It mattered not to the young hero.

Why did they have to die?

For the plots of an insane traitorous captain, with a god complex?

Now most shinigami had a terrible hate for hollows and arrancar, they saw them as mindless monsters, deserving of nothing but meeting the end of there blade. Ichigo saw them as more than that. He saw the humanity in some of the arrancar, not all of them deserved to die.

Ichigo was broken from his thoughts by a feint raeitsu sign not far from him,

He would have left it alone but the raeitsu was hollow feeling, specifically arrancar.

He shunpoed to the source of the raeitsu, and what he saw was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

She had short and wild Blond hair, with three small long braids, and beautiful dark skin.

Along with a hollow mask that should scare him, but in his eyes it made her that many times more striking.

But then he noticed something more important than her face, she had a large gash across her abdomen, and she had lost a lot of blood.

The blond's eyes snapped oven and she weakly grabbed her zanpakuto and stood up.

I'm not going to let you kill me; I have to get revenge on Aizen!

Easy I'm not going to kill you, there's been enough bloodshed for today, he said with a scowl.

I came to help you I felt your sprit energy and decided to see what it was.

She narrowed her eyes, what it your name **Shinigami. **She said with clear distaste.

Ichigo Kurosaki, substitute soul reaper, and vizard. He said after a moment, who are you?

Tia Harribel Third espada. She said then promptly passed out from blood loss.

Tia awoke to a throbbing headache, and noticed she was in a room and looked down to find bandages on her torso. Her body was real, and her hollow mask was missing.

In short she was confused, thoughts swarming in her head like "am I? How did I get here? Whose room is this?"

She was answered as the door opened and in steeped the shinigami from before,

Holding a plate of food, and a glass of milk (*Sigh* I love milk!) he smirked as he heard a growl. Hey, he greeted. Somebody hungry?

Cliffhanger! Well… sort of... *sweat drop* heh heh ok so I'll update when ever. Peace!


	2. Chapter 2

(A.N) Hey everybody the update is here… sorry for disappearing for a few months.*sweat drop* heh heh. I… have no excuse for my absence, but frankly I haven't been in the best condition, what I'm trying to say is that my writing leaves much to be desired… *awkward chuckle* but after several months of reading hundreds of fan fics,

I have refined my writing skills and improved my grammar.

Now all of that is said I have you enjoy the story, and I give a shout out to giboh92 for reviewing it made me decide to get off my lazy butt and start working on this aging,

So thank you for that.

Side note: I was listing to "Time of Dying" by Three Days Grace and "Radioactive" by imagine dragons when I wrote this if anyone cares.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or "Time of Dying" all of the previously mentioned things belong to their respective owners.

Chapter two:

Ichigo was stunned; she was even more beautiful without the mask.

"….." What?

Oh…Uhh… Ichigo stuttered trying to recall his thoughts. Shaking his head, he said "I asked you if you were hungry" while trying to be as polite as possible. He wanted to ignore another fight if possible.

Why would you think that? _**Shinigami**_. Her displeasure evident in her voice.

Well... he began nervously. But he was interrupted by her stomach growling rather loudly.

"….."

"….."

I guess I am. She said, having the decency to look embarrassed.

She took the plate that was offered to her and began eating it, when she thought of

Something.

How did I get here? She asked him.

Oh well that's easy, he replied. I carried you here. Where is here? Tia asked curiously.

Well… (Flash back)

Ichigo Kurosaki, Substitute Soul Reaper and Vizard, who are you?

Tia Harribel, Former Third Espada. She said than promptly passed out. As she fell Ichigo vanished in a quick burst of shunpo, and caught her. She really is beautiful, he thought. Then quickly pushed those thoughts away, and began wondering what he was going to do with her.

I could take her to hat-and-clogs…No just…No. he noticed she started to bleed more, so he made a spilt second decision and took her to his house where he could treat her injuries (kurosaki clinic 'member).

(End flash back)

Ah, she said that explains the bandages but what about…my body it's….real… and my mask is gone.

Well you were leaking sprit energy every ware, so I got a gigai from hat-and-clogs, he said

Vaguely. Oh…what do you plan to do to me? She said tensing up.

Nothing bad, he said reassuringly. I was sick of all of the fighting and war, and decided that no one else needed to die for some twisted man.

What happened to him, Tia asked curiously I assume someone killed him otherwise things would worse.

Oh…uhh… I did….I killed Aizen (I'm not realy following canon here I show my version later on).

"….." What?

(END)

(A.N) Hey guys (and girls) sorry about not uploading in a long time, I got the flu and have been felling like crap recently. So….. Yeah. Hey guys, I've been thinking about writing a story about an OC-Tier pairing.

It would be titled All Hollows Eve. (Idea may change later)

It would be about on All Hollows Eve (Halloween) humans

Can see hollows but no one really care's as the think it's a costume.

So Tia Harribel finds an orphan who follows her around and due to exposure to her

Hollow reiatsu he gets soul powers that are akin to hollows. Or something like that idk it can change.

Let me know what you think. And I know this is mostly A.N's but I had a lot to say so the next chapter will be longer.


	3. Chapter 3

so its been like two years...heh..heh.. oops sorry for making you wait so long.. well that is if you actually care, the first few chapters are kinda cringy but im just going to roll with it. and for some reason i don't have Microsoft word so I'm writing this on notepad, in short please excuse any errors :)

just imagine what the disclaimer would be. :P

Ichigo sweat dropped as he remembered what happened last night and the slightly awkward conversation. he remembered what happend as he was washing the dishes (last night, "you did what" uh, he started awkwardly i was the one who killed aizen. He nervously looked at Tia as she sat in silence "leave" was all she said. so without another word he turned around, and walked out of the guest bedroom.(im not sure if the Kurosaki's have a guest bedroom or if i included this in the last chapters but its my fic so i say they do.) As he stopped remembering as he felt his hands burning from the hot water. Ichigo quickly put down the plate, while muttering curses. as he turned to walk out of the kitchen he saw Tia standing in the doorway, (you know that thing between rooms thats not quite a hallway but its not open) he started to say something but she cut him off. "Ichigo she began, im sorry about how i reacted last night" it's alright I understand how you must have felt, he said. they sat in silence for a few minutes. trying to think of something to do to break the ice, when he noticed his family was being unusually quiet. he filed the information away for later, so he began what do you want to do? she shrugged her shoulders and the awkward silence returned. how about a tour of Karakura? he said. "sure"

alright he said let me grab my jacket and we"ll go, as they walked out the front door ichigo found himself thinking about the winter war again. (pov change) Tia looked over to Ichigo and noticed he seemed a million miles away, what was it like he suddenly said. she stared at him blankly and said "what?" what was it like being on the other side of the winter war he continued. difficult she replied. and didn't elaborate. And thus the now familiar silence returned.

it had been about 20 minutes since they had left the Kurosaki clinic, and they were currently in some random cafe talking about random things and laughing. they talked for a little while longer while sipping on their beverages, Ichigo had coffee while Tia had tea. they kept talking and they found they had alot in common, after awile they left the cafe and continued down the side walk towards the shopping district to buy some more clothes for Tia as she on had the one pair. after picking up several pairs of jeans and t-shirts, as well as a few hats and pairs of shoes. ichigo sat tiredly on a bench, happy that he finally got a break. he had spent the last few hours wondering around the mall from shop to shop, getting random articles of clothing. tia sat down next to him and she had a small smile on her face, "ready to head back" ichigo said as he checked his watch frowning slightly as he realized it had been several hours since they arrived. "sure" she replied with a small smile, because she noticed how tired he seemed.

END

well its not much and its filler but its been like two years (or so) so i hope that you guys will be satisfied that im not dead or abonding this fic. now then i realize that ichigo and tia are out of character but meh its my fic sooooo. lol anyway idk when ill update next but hopefully it will be in the next two years...kidding probably like next week. (dont hold me to that) have a nice day or night thanks for reading PEACE OUT


End file.
